Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Elephants go berserk in Mysore again - MYSORE: Barely a couple of months after an elephant went berserk killing one person in Mysore, two elephants belonging to the JSS Suttur Mutt caused panic among people for three hours on Monday. - 23.08.2011. *No junk inside those trunks - The Elephant Orchestra is back, delivering some unique sounds] - The Thai Elephant Orchestra, resident at the Thai Elephant Conservation Center in Lampang, has returned to the studio for their third and, allegedly, final album. - 23.08.2011. *Polo promises jumbo fun for all - The highly popular King's Cup Elephant Polo Tournament is celebrating its 10th anniversary in the royal seaside town of Hua Hin, Prachuap Khiri Khan, from Sept 5-11 and promises nailbiting action both on and off field. - 23.08.2011. *Spanier von Elefant getötet - Flusspferd greift Fischer im Einbaum an – Ein Mann schwer verletzt und ertrunken. - Beim Purros Camp wurde am vergangenen Donnerstag ein spanischer Tourist von einer Elefantenkuh angegriffen und getötet, nachdem er sich zu nah an zwei Dickhäuter gewagt hatte. Bei Schuckmannsburg im Caprivi starb ein Mann am 14. August 2011 nach einem Flusspferdangriff. - 22.08.2011. *Abschied mit dicken Tränen und einer Möhre - Dresdner Pfleger haben Thabo begleitet - Dresden. Die glückliche Botschaft hat sich schon herumgesprochen: Thabo-Umasai, der fünfjährige Dresdner Elefantenbulle, hat die lange Reise übern großen Teich nach Pennsylvania gut überstanden. - 22.08.2011. *Elephant Wows Biologists With Its Clever Use of a Cube - Kandula, a seven-year-old Asian elephant with a soft-spot for fruit, is forcing biologists to rethink the limits of pachyderm intelligence after displaying some remarkable problem-solving skills. - 22.08.2011. *Rogue elephant tramples - OPUWO - A rogue elephant trampled a tourist to death last week while a boy is in critical condition after he was attacked by the same animal in two separate incidents at Purros Community Conservancy in the Sesfontein Constituency. - 22.08.2011. *African Elephants to Benefit From New $100 Million Fund - GENEVA, Switzerland, August 22, 2011 (ENS) - Global conservation experts aim to raise US$100 million over the next three years to ensure the long-term survival of African elephants in the face of increased poaching and a thriving illegal trade in ivory. - 22.08.2011. *Sri Lanka's New Flashpoint for Human-Elephant Conflict - Conservationists are up in arms over what they consider a potential threat to endangered Asian elephants from a banana plantation bordering a Sri Lankan national park and activities in the park. Dole Food Company and a local partner, Letsgrow, recently established the plantation on 2200 acres of scrubland near Kandakadu, a town on the edge of Somawathiya National Park in Sri Lanka's war-ravaged North Central Province. - 22.08.2011. *Elephant Coming to Maine - Hope - Maine is best known for its moose population. But soon, an even larger animal will make its home in the Pine Tree state. - 22.08.2011. *South African jailed for possession of elephant tusks - A South African man was slapped with a five-year jail term last Friday after he was convicted of illegal possession of elephant tusks worth $4 875. - 22.08.2011. *At the Oregon Zoo, Samudra the elephant turns 3 - Happy birthday to you. You live in a zoo ... Yes, Samudra, the Oregon Zoo's not-so-newborn Asian elephant turns 3 on Tuesday and perhaps it's no surprise there's a party in the works. - 22.08.2011. *Jumbo shifted to Jaldapara Rescue Centre - BANKURA: The six-day-old jumbo calf which was rescued by fishermen on Thursday has been sent to Jaldapara Elephant Rescue Centre on Saturday. - 22.08.2011. *KENIA: Hoher Elfenbeinpreis gefährdet Elefanten im Samburu-Nationalpark - Selbst gut geschützte und fast ständig überwachte Populationen im Visier der Wilderer - Stoßzähne vor allem illegal nach China exportiert. - Addis Abeba/Nairobi - Die Elefanten im weltberühmten Samburu-Nationalpark in Kenia geraten durch den steigenden Elfenbeinpreis zunehmend unter Druck. Allein in den vergangenen zweieinhalb Jahren seien dort mehr Dickhäuter von Wilderern getötet worden, als in den elf Jahren zuvor, schreibt der renommierte Experte George Wittemyer von der Colorado State University im Fachjournal Nature. - 21.08.2011. *Animal activists kill elephant polo event - NEW DELHI: Till a few days ago, hoardings on the Delhi- Jaipur highway were announcing an Elephant Polo Match. Fate had bigger plans, however. The 2011 edition of Elephant Polo Tournament, which has brought the likes of Preity Zinta, Ness Wadia and Mohammed Azharuddin together at Jaipur in 2006, has been cancelled. - 21.08.2011. *Elephant Census Results Out Soon - The results of Sri Lanka’s first islandwide elephant population census, conducted by the Department of Wildlife Conservation (DWC), will be released in two weeks time, said Director DWC, H. D. Ratnayake. - 21.08.2011. *Elephants Driven Away - The Dole Food Company that funded its local agents Letsgrow (Pvt) Ltd to uproot trees in 5,000 acres in the Somawathiya National Park, has funded an illegal elephant drive in Lunugamwehera alleged Environmentalist and elephant enthusiast Pubudu Weeraratne. - 21.08.2011. *ABQ BIOPARK NEW ELEPHANT BULL BARN - Zoo Opens New Elephant Bull Barn August 27 Open House Offers a Look at Revolutionary Design. - ALBUQUERQUE, NM— The ABQ BioPark Zoo is now home to one of the largest elephant exhibits in the United States. The opening of the Bull Barn makes the entire enclosure over five acres. - 20.08.2011. *Wild elephant carcasses to be burnt in the forests - The Forest department has conducted an autopsy on the carcasses of four wild elephants, two of them calves, which were found in the Pachakkanam forests in the Ranni Forest Division on Saturday. - 20.08.2011. *Bangalore: Killer elephant caught after 4 days - BANGALORE: After four days of continuous efforts, the forest officials, on Friday evening, finally succeeded in capturing the elephant which had trampled 38- year-old Mariappa to death at Gonipura, off Kanakapura Road a week ago. The elephant was found in Savanadurga Forest after the incident. - 20.08.2011. *Karnataka: Elephants chased into forest - CHAMARAJANAGAR: Forest officials helped by villagers have managed to chase away a herd of elephants that strayed into a village in the Omkar Range of Bandipur National Park and destroyed standing crops and disrupted farming activities. - 20.08.2011. *Wuppertal: Auch Elefanten müssen lernen - Wuppertal (RP). Uli und Shawu, die beiden jüngsten Elefantenbullen im Wuppertaler Zoo, müssen erzogen werden, damit sie den Pflegern vertrauen und auf Befehle hören. Noch verbringen sie allerdings die meiste Zeit mit Spielen. - 19.08.2011. *Carlsberg zieht Sponsoring beim Elefantenpolo in Jaipur zurück - Erfolg für die Tierschutzorganisation PETA. - Auf Drängen der Tierschutzorganisation PETA zieht die indische Sparte des weltweit agierenden Carlsberg-Konzerns sein Titelsponsoring für den am 21. August stattfindenden „Carlsberg Elephant Strong presents the Polo Cup“ im nordindischen Jaipur zurück. Damit fällt das Turnier aus. - 19.08.2011. *Olifanten hebben eureka-moment - Wetenschappers hebben voor het eerst aangetoond dat olifanten problemen op kunnen lossen door inzicht. Onderzoekers vermoedden al langer dat de olifanten in staat waren om opeens inzicht in een probleem te krijgen en het op te lossen. Maar experimenten konden het maar niet aantonen. - 19.08.2011. *Elephant Makes a Stool—First Known Aha Moment for Species - Eureka! Burst of insight may redefine elephant intelligence. - In an apparent flash of insight, a young Asian elephant in a zoo turned a plastic cube into a stool—and a tool—a new study says. That eureka moment is the first evidence that pachyderms can run problem-solving scenarios in their heads, then mentally map out an effective solution, and finally, put the plan into action, researchers say. - 19.08.2011. *New fund to protect African elephants launched at UN-backed forum - 19 August 2011 – Global conservation experts concluded a United Nations-backed meeting in Geneva today with important decisions to protect a number of endangered species, including the launch of a trust fund to ensure the long-term survival of the African elephant population. - 19.08.2011. *National Zoo elephant has an ‘aha’ moment - The youngest pachyderm at the National Zoo flashed a moment of insight when he rolled a cube under a tasty branch, stood on the cube and stretched his trunk to grab a treat. - 19.08.2011. *Alta. CA shuts down elephant abuse litigation - A sharply divided Alberta Court of Appeal has upheld a lower court’s ruling that prevented animal activists from seeking a court declaration that the City of Edmonton is mistreating Lucy, the lone elephant in its zoo. - 19.08.2011. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen